


akuroku month drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing a drabble-a-day for akuroku month!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lively

“Look lively, Roxas!” Axel said, yanking the blankets off of the sleeping blonde. “It’s moving day!”

Roxas groaned and rolled over. It wasn’t that he wasn’t excited about moving in with Axel, he was ecstatic. He just didn’t understand why they had to get started at 7A.M. on a Saturday morning when he already had everything packed.

“Come on, Roxie,” a seductive voice said at his ear before a set of teeth tugged on his ear lobe. “The sooner we get everything moved the sooner we can christen our new apartment.”

“Well,” Roxas started, reaching up and wrapping his arms around the redhead’s neck. “Maybe we should say goodbye to my apartment first.”

“You’d better be careful; someone might think you’re coming onto them.” Axel smirked.

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled Axel down into a kiss.


	2. I'm Here

Everything was dark. Axel wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if he was awake but he hadn’t opened his eyes yet.

“Roxas?” His voice cracked.

“I’m here.” The reply was quiet, followed by a set of fingers twining together with his own.

Axel squeezed Roxas fingers. He had figured out he was in the hospital from the steadying beeping somewhere behind him to his left and the IV in his arm. And then he remembered.

An oncoming car. Pushing Roxas. And then nothing.

He finally opened his eyes, blinking against the lights before resting them on Roxas, relieved. “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.” Roxas replied with a small smile. “But you’re pretty roughed up.”

“I’ve had worse,” Axel joked, sounding more like himself.

Roxas shook his head with a quiet chuckle, before getting up from his chair to kiss Axel softly. “Thank you.”


	3. Funeral

Axel stood at Roxas’s grave long past the time everyone else had left. The weather had been exceptionally warm and sunny when he felt like it should have been raining.

 _But that’s how these things work, isn’t it?_ Axel thought to himself.

It only made sense that weather would reflect what Roxas was to Axel, rather than how he was actually feeling. He was feeling hollow and torn in half at the same time.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. How was he supposed to go on living every day when Roxas wasn’t there anymore?

Axel hardly registered the light hand on his shoulder and the voice that came along with it. “Let me take you home, Axel.” Demyx.

He remembered staring out the car window as Demyx drove him back to the apartment he had shared with Roxas, but he didn’t see anything. And it was just his apartment now.

“Are you gonna be okay alone?” Demyx asked. Axel just nodded as he climbed out of the car.

Fishing his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door, walking up the stairs to their— _his_ –door. It was all just going through the motions. It was easy. Until he was inside the apartment anyway.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It smelled like Roxas.

The second thing was that there was no one to tell that he was home. No blond haired, blue eyed boyfriend to come around the corner to welcome him home with a kiss.

Depositing his keys on his dresser he crawled into his bed still fully clothed, burying his face into Roxas’s pillow, unable to stop the tears he hadn’t cried all day from freely flowing now.


	4. Touch

Roxas wondered if he’d ever get used to Axel’s touch.

A hand in his hair, fingers on his cheek, hands cupping his jaw. It all made the fire in his stomach flare up every time without fail.

But when Axel’s fingers brushed his ribs when he was pulling up his shirt, or dragged along his thighs when pulling off his pants is when Axel’s touch set him on fire.

At night when they were lying in bed together Roxas felt like he was smoldering, wrapped up in the warmth of Axel’s arms.

And in the morning at the sight of Axel’s emerald eyes staring at him the spark would be lit again, leaving him to burn away for another day.

Roxas wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Gloves

Roxas didn’t like it when Axel wore his gloves. It wasn’t the same as watching his pale, dexterous fingers. It didn’t matter what the redhead was doing, if he was doing it with his gloves on Roxas was probably pouting. And then he’d get laughed at.

But today when Axel got back from his mission he was in for a bit of a surprise. As he reached out to cup Roxas’s cheek the blonde grabbed his wrist. After a second of confusion Axel grinned.

Roxas was using his teeth to pull Axel’s glove from his hand. Tugging at each finger slightly with a playful look in his eyes Roxas finally got the offending article off of Axel’s hand.

When he let go of Axel’s hand he hummed happily as Axel’s hand cupped his jaw and his thumb ran over his cheek slightly.

“You know you’re going to have to do that every time now, right?” Axel said, grin still in place on his face.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


	6. Soft

Everything about Roxas was soft, and Axel loved it.

Roxas’s hair was soft when he ran his hands through it, never being able to get enough. Even the color was soft. Blond, but not so blond as to be almost white.

His eyes were soft, too. Especially when they were looking at Axel. The blue was intense, but the expression behind the irises was one so full of love and caring that it made Axel’s insides melt.

But the softest thing about Roxas was his skin. Axel loved the way the blond’s cheeks felt under his fingertips, or the feel of the skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder against his lips. Their chests pressed together beneath the sheets of their bed felt exquisite.

He hoped Roxas would never change.


	7. Muse

If Axel had been an artist of some kind then Roxas would have been his muse.

If he had been a writer then every character would be a piece of Roxas. This one would have his blue eyes, another would have his hair. One would be pout just like Roxas, crossing their arms and jutting out their bottom lip when things didn’t go his way. Another would smile just like him.

If he had a knack for the kind of art that used paper and pencils and paints and such then he would draw nothing but Roxas. He would draw Roxas when he was sleeping, when he was smiling, laughing.

But Axel wasn’t an artist, so he had to settle for leaving love bites on Roxas’s skin. Marks that said nothing but “I love you.”


	8. Compromise

“Axel!” Roxas said, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed.

The aforementioned redhead was dropping the now empty box of sea salt ice cream bars in the trash, while the last one was in his other hand.

“What?” Axel jumped at Roxas’s accusatory tone.

Roxas stared pointedly at the ice cream in Axel’s hand, resisting the urge to tap his foot impatiently. This would be the third time in a row that Axel has taken the last sea salt ice cream when he explicitly promised Roxas he could have it. It was probably stupid to get upset over it, but Axel was the one who ate most of the box anyway.

Axel looked from Roxas to the ice cream in his hand and then back at the blond again.

“Oh, sorry, Rox.” Axel said with a smile, walking over to Roxas while holding the ice cream out to him.

As Roxas was about to take Axel pulled it away at the last second, covering Roxas’s lips with his other hand to stop his objections.

“You’ve gotta kiss me for it, Roxy.” The redhead said, his green eyes lighting up playfully.

“We kiss all the time I don’t understand your point here, Ax.”

“Well, I want a kiss now. Think of it as a compromise. A kiss for the ice cream.”

“You’re insufferable.” Roxas said as he hooked a finger into the collar of Axel’s shirt to pull him in for a kiss.


	9. Impulse

Roxas had been in the middle of his sentence when a warm pair of lips cut him off.

“Wh-what was that for?!” He said, his cheeks turning pink.

Axel smirked at him. “Because I wanted too.”

Roxas’s lips were in a thin line as he stared at the redhead. He wasn’t upset that Axel kissed. He had just been hoping that their first kiss—if it had ever actually happened, but that’s a different story—would have a little bit more of a preamble. A little more romantic. (So he was a sap, big deal.)

“That’s not a very good explanation.”

“Want me to do it again?” Axel offered, leaning in slightly.

“I… Well…” Roxas stammered, eyes flitting back and forth between smirking lips and emerald eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


	10. Hush

“Axel,” Roxas tried to gain the redhead’s attention. Unfortunately he was too busy talking about something that Roxas had lost track of a long time ago.

“ _Axel_ ,” he said more insistently this time.

“—so I was telling Saix—what is it?” Axel paused in the middle of his story.

“Have I ever told you that you talk too much some of the time?” Roxas said, grabbing the front of Axel’s shirt and pulling him down slightly.

“Maybe once or twice,” Axel replied with a small smirk.

“You talk too much,” the blond said with a smile before kissing Axel.


	11. Drabbles 11-31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get these up. I'm lazy and college sucks.

11\. Superstition

Roxas let go of Axel’s hand to bend over and pick up a penny he spotted on the ground, sticking it in his pocket when he stood up.

“What was that for?” Axel asked, a single eyebrow raised questioningly.

“It’s good luck,” Roxas replied with a small shrug before retaking Axel’s hand.

“It’s a penny.”

“Yeah, and if you find one on the ground and put it in your pocket you’ll have good luck for the rest of the day.”

“If you say so.” Axel said, shaking his head slightly.

“Just you wait and see, Axel.” He said, tugging the redhead towards the ice cream stand.

xx

“I told you it was good luck,” Roxas smirked at Axel, showing him the big red letters spelling out “winner” on his ice cream stick.

12\. Dispose

“Axel you should really clean up before the guys come over today.” Roxas said, his head lying on Axel’s bare chest.

“Why do I have to be the one who cleans?” Axel asked, hand pausing where it was in Roxas’s hair. Roxas could hear the frown on his face.

“Because you’re the one who’s got a box’s worth of condoms that missed the trash can lying over there. And don’t forget about the couple in the bathroom.”

“That’s not fair, Roxy. It takes two to tango.” Axel challenged, hand beginning to run through Roxas’s hair again.

“Yeah, but you’re a stingy top, so you can clean.”

13\. Voice

Roxas would never get over how animated Axel’s voice could be.

 _Roxas_ , he’d purr from the bed when Roxas got home late from work, the sheet only covering his hips.

 _Roxas_ , he’d whine when Roxas wouldn’t give him something he wanted.

 _Roxas_ , he’d murmur sleepily against Roxas’s ear when they went to bed, and then again when they woke up in the morning.

 _Roxas_ , he’d say into the phone, the smile evident in his voice.

 _Roxas_ , he’d moan against Roxas’s skin.

_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas._

Roxas would always love the way his name sounded when Axel said it.

14\. Tease

“Axel,” Roxas keened into the redhead’s ear.

He writhed underneath the taller man as Axel bit at his neck and ran a hand over the bulge in the blond’s pants lightly.

“What’s the matter, Roxas?” Axel purred against the skin of his neck.

“Stop teasing,” Roxas growled. Or would have growled if he hadn’t been so breathless. He tugged at Axel’s shirt.

“Come on, this is just foreplay.” Roxas could feel Axel smirk against the hollow of his neck.

“It was foreplay five minutes ago, now it’s teasing.” Roxas huffed.

“Hmm,” Axel hummed. “Fair enough.”

Roxas sighed contently as Axel’s hand slipped into the front of his pants.

15\. Lower

Roxas felt a shiver run down his spine as Axel’s lips moved lower down his chest. The kisses were soft, almost feather light, and they never deviated from the center of Roxas’s torso. His body felt overly warm, even though they were hardly touching.

“Axel,” Roxas said, trying to keep his voice even.

“What?” Axel breathed against his skin making something in his lower abdomen tighten in need.

“ _Axel_ ,” Roxas said, breathlessly this time as Axel dragged his lips along the edge of Roxas’s boxers. “ _Please_.”

He needed Axel to go a little bit lower. He needed Axel to grab the waistband of his boxers in his teeth and pull them down. He _needed_ everything.

16\. Strawberries

Roxas sat on the couch with a bowl of strawberries in his lap. Well, the bowl was in his lap until Axel decided to try and lay on the couch with his head in Roxas’s lap. Moving the bowl just in time to get red hair out of it he looked down and rolled his eyes at Axel.

“Did you need something, Ax?” Roxas asked, popping another strawberry into his mouth.

“I’m hungry.” Axel replied plainly, a small smirk on his lips.

“The kitchen’s that way.” Roxas said, pointedly reaching into the bowl again, pulling out two strawberries.

“I was hoping you’d feed me, though, Roxy.” The redhead replied, a slight pout on his lips.

Roxas rolled his eyes again and held one of the strawberries in front of Axel’s mouth, suppressing a chuckle when Axel went out of his way to nip at his fingers.

17\. Caring

“No,” Roxas whined, pulling the blankets over his head. He didn’t care if he was sick and he should eat something, he just wanted to sleep.

“Come on Roxas, you’ve got to eat something.” Axel replied, tugging the blankets away from Roxas.

The blond grumbled a bit as he sat up, watching as Axel placed a tray over his lap. Chicken noodle soup.

“I’m not hungry.” Roxas said, sniffling.

“Please?” Axel said, sticking his lip out to pout at him.

“Fine,” Roxas relented after a staring at Axel for a few seconds. He knew it would be pointless to argue. with Axel when he was like this.

18\. Beach

Roxas laid his towel out in the sand before pulling out the sunscreen. He liked the beach, but he didn’t like sunburn.

“Want some help with that, Roxy?” Axel said, plucking the bottle from Roxas’s hand, his sunglasses sitting half way down his nose.

“Sure,” Roxas said as he turned around so Axel could spread the lotion onto his back. “You know, you might want to put some on too, Ax. You’re paler than I am.”

“Please, I’ll be fine.”

“You say that until you’re sunburned everywhere and want to have sex later.” Roxas said, sure Axel could hear the smirk in his voice.

“That’s a good point,” Axel said. “Are you going to help me put it on?”

“Only if you hurry up and finish mine.”

“Fine, fine. I was just looking for an excuse to feel you up in public anyway.”

19\. Lost/Found

Without Roxas Axel felt lost. He didn’t know what to do with himself, and more often than not he found himself staring at nothing, all of his thoughts focused on the blond.

He missed the way Roxas’s arms wrapped around his neck. He missed the way Roxas smiled, and the way that smile never left his eyes even when he was scowling at Axel.

Axel was acutely aware of how much he needed Roxas. He always had been.

He regretted not telling Roxas how much he needed him. Maybe it would have changed some things, maybe not. Now he’d never know.

But now Roxas was gone, and Axel was lost.

20\. Tomorrow

“I should go,” Axel said, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.

As he was about to get up a thin pair of arms wrapped around his middle and a warm pair of lips pressed against his shoulder. “Tomorrow.”

“You say that every day, Roxas.” Axel said, his lips quirking up into a half smile.

“And I’ll say it every day until you stay forever.”

This was becoming a regular routine for them, but Axel didn’t really mind. So long as Roxas wanted him there, he’d stay.

He turned so he could press Roxas back down against his mattress, lightly pressing his lips against his jaw. “Tomorrow, then.”

21\. Open

Roxas looked up as Axel plopped down on the couch next to him, an arm falling around his shoulders and a small box falling in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

“What’s this?” he asked, picking up the box. It felt light, almost like there was nothing inside.

“Open it,” Axel answered with one of his mischievous grins.

“Axel, I—“ he started, but Axel cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

“Just open it.”

Roxas sighed. He’d told Axel not to get him anything for his birthday. This year it had seemed like he was going to go along with Roxas’s wishes, but apparently he was wrong.

He opened the box to find a slip of paper folded once. Taking it out and unfolding it he dropped the box in his lap again.

On the piece of paper written in Axel’s neat handwriting was “ _A coupon for Roxy, to claim a lifetime of kisses from me, the best boyfriend ever, Axel_ ”.

“Well?” Axel asked, and Roxas could hear the laughter in his voice.

“I love it,” Roxas said, a grin spreading on his face. “When do I get to start cashing in on all of these kisses?”

“Right now,” Axel said, using the arm wrapped around Roxas’s shoulders to pull him in for a kiss.

22\. Rest

“Come on, Roxas.” Axel yawned, tugging on the blond’s hand. “Let’s go do something.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno, I’m sure we can think of something.” Axel replied with a smile that was probably meant to look mischievous, but it was lacking.

Roxas pulled Axel down onto the couch with him. “Why don’t we just stay in today?” he suggested.

“But that’s boring,” Axel whined.

“I’m sure we can think of something,” Roxas said with a smirk. “After a nap.”

“Well, I guess a nap doesn’t sound like a _terrible_ idea.” Axel said, maneuvering them so they were both laying on the couch, the redhead tucking his face into Roxas’s neck.

23\. Shooting Star

“Why are we up here, Axel? It’s cold.” Roxas whined as he followed Axel up the ladder to the roof of the redhead’s house.

Roxas normally didn’t mind hanging out up here, but it was the middle of fall now. Fall nights were a lot colder than summer nights.

“Stop complaining and come up here.” Axel said.

Roxas sighed and crawled across the roof to lie next to Axel. He rested his head against Axel’s shoulder, crossing his arms across his chest with a small “hmph”.

After a few minutes of silence Axel whispered, “Did you see it?”

“What?” Roxas whispered back, opening his eyes. He may have let his eyes fall closed, but he wasn’t going to let Axel know that.

“Shooting stars.”

He waited for a few seconds until he saw one and then another almost immediately after. He snuggled closer to Axel’s side with a smile.

Roxas liked it when Axel thought of all of the cheesy romantic things to do.

24\. Listen

“Axel, are you even listening to me?” Roxas asked as he walked through the living room for the fourth time, this time carrying an armful of clothes.

He was getting ready for a weekend long business trip, and he was trying to remind Axel about some of the things that needed to be done while he was gone, but the redhead wasn’t listening to him. Roxas stopped in front of the TV with his hands on his hips, waiting for emerald eyes to look at him.

“Yes, I heard you. Clean, laundry, shopping.” Axel replied, uncharacteristically short.

Roxas walked over to him and straddled his lap, kissing him. “It’s only for the weekend, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“That’s only if I let you go,” Axel said, arms wrapping around Roxas’s waist.

25\. Breathing

Roxas tried to focus on his breathing as Axel kissed lower down his abdomen. The redhead’s lips and hands were hot against his skin but Roxas wanted more.

“Axel,” he said more breathlessly than he liked as slim fingers danced along the edge of his boxers.

“Yes, Roxas?” Axel asked, his voice teasing.

“Hurry up,” Roxas whined, his breath hitching as his hips arched slightly when Axel’s fingers brushed against his erection.

“Hurry up and what?” Axel continued to tease him.

Roxas hated the way Axel would tease him most of the time, but truthfully he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” Roxas answered, arching his hips more purposefully this time to accentuate his point.

26\. Rose

Roxas checked his hair and clothes in his full length mirror that was hanging on the back of his bedroom door. Nitpicking over his clothes was better than pacing in front of the living room window.

For once, he had a date. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t both extremely excited and nervous for the redhead he met the other day to show up.

It took every ounce of control he had to not go running for the door when he heard a knock.

He smiled at Axel when he opened the door, his heart beating a million times per minute.

“Hello, Roxas,” the redhead said with a toothy smile, holding out a rose that matched the color of his hair.

27\. Blanket

Roxas had a proclivity for falling asleep in front of the TV every night, much to the disapproval of his roommates—Axel and Demyx.

He let them whine and complain about it, pretending to listen. The couch was comfortable and the background noise helped him fall asleep. If they really had a problem with it they would wake him up and tell him to move.

If they really had a problem with it Roxas wouldn’t wake up every morning covered by the blanket that hung across the back of the couch. He never pulled it down himself, which meant that either Axel or Demyx were the ones responsible for it.

But he hadn’t known until last night that it was Axel. Roxas hadn’t been completely asleep last night with the redhead came out of his room in nothing but his boxers, covered him with the blanket, and gone back to his room.

Needless to say, Roxas was going to try and stay awake longer at night now.

28\. Coffee

“I want coffee,” Roxas mumbled into the pillow he had his face buried in. He didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to go to work, he didn’t want to do anything.

“It’s your turn to get up and make it,” Axel said, sounding just as sleepy as Roxas did.

“No, it’s your turn.” Roxas said. He distinctly remembered crawling out of bed first yesterday to start the coffee.

“But I didn’t drink any yesterday,” the redhead continued to argue.

“Axel,” Roxas whined, kicking his leg out to push Axel’s legs towards the edge of the bed in an attempt to convince him to get up.

“Fine, fine.” Axel said with a light chuckle, and Roxas felt the mattress move as the other got up. Before he could do more than yelp in protest the blanket was pulled away from him. “But I’m taking this with me!”

He opened his eyes to watch Axel walk out of their room, wrapping the comforter around his shoulders as he went. Roxas dropped his head back to his pillow with a small “jerk”.

“I heard that!” Axel called back.

29\. Scratch

Axel had one of his arms bent back behind his head, hand down the neck of his shirt as he tried to reach that annoying itch in the center of his back that he could never quite reach. It was the kind of itch that the only remedy was nails-on-skin, the rubbing-your-back-on-the-doorway tactic proving to be ineffective.

But when a cool pair of hands slid up the back of his shirt followed by a “here let me get that for you” he was pretty sure he was purring like a cat. His back arched into Roxas’s hands as his nails dragged across the skin of his back.

“Roxas, you are my most favorite person in the world, you know that right?” Axel said as Roxas’s hands slipped from his shirt and he turned around to face the blond.

“Yeah, I know.” Roxas smiled.

“Literally the best,” Axel said, pecking Roxas on the lips.

“Maybe I should scratch your back more often if you’re going to praise me like this.”

30\. Roller Coaster

Roxas eyed the line to the roller coaster Axel wanted him to go on. The redhead claimed that the ride was no big deal. Easy. Nothing to it. Then why was the line so long?

“The wait is the worst part, I promise. You’ll love the ride.” Axel said, trying to coax him closer to the ride entrance.

“And what if I hate it?” Roxas countered, crossing his arms so Axel couldn’t tug on his hands.

“I don’t know, I’m sure you’ll think of some way to get back at me.”

Roxas sighed, staring at Axel’s pleading face. How bad could it be?

An hour later and one roller coaster ride later, and it was bad. Roxas was trying to keep his lunch down and give Axel the cold shoulder at the same time. That was only the beginning of Roxas getting back at him.

31\. Storm

Axel watched as the rain ran down the window while he traced senseless patterns along Roxas’s back. The blond was splayed out against his chest, snoring lightly.

Axel didn’t have a problem with storms; he just couldn’t sleep during them. Roxas, on the other hand, could sleep through anything. There was a particular loud rumble of thunder which made Roxas grumble and roll away from Axel.

Axel took the opportunity spoon himself behind Roxas, burying his face in the crook of his neck. If he wasn’t going to be able to sleep he was at least going to be comfortable.

He was mildly surprised when Roxas reached back and groped around for Axel’s hand, twining their fingers together and pulling Axel’s arm around him when he found it. Axel smiled against the skin where Roxas’s neck and shoulder met, pressing a small kiss to the spot. He could have sworn that Roxas gave a content sigh before his breathing evened out again.


End file.
